Candy Canes
by Chronologic
Summary: Kanda hates candy canes, but Allen's love for candy canes ends up getting the better of Kanda's hatred- after all, love triumphs over everything. Implied Yullen. One-shot.


I finally wrote something again! :D And I made it in time for Christmas too!

Having 3 blisters and one that popped is not fun when you want to write a fanfic, so I'm going to use that as an excuse for putting this up a little late.

I didn't even look over this, since I was really rushing to write this, but I'm pretty sure it didn't turn out too crappy. The title is pretty bad ('Candy Canes' is a bad title D:), but I really am out of brainpower today.

It's been a long time since I wrote something. And if you have been reading my other stories, I don't really have time to update them- I'll update them, though. Some other day when I get time to finish the half-done chapters. DX

Disclaimer: I don't own -man or A Christmas Carol. They belong to their rightful owners (Hoshino Katsura and Charles Dickens).

Anyway, Merry Christmas to everyone and a happy New Year! 8D

* * *

**Candy Canes**

Kanda hated candy canes.

He abhorred them with the kind of hatred he showed often towards a certain puny little beansprout, the kind of hatred that was the don't-let-that-thing-near-me kind.

Today, it was Christmas.

All of the shocking bright red ribbons were slapped on all over the walls, on doors, on chairs, on tables, on staircase railings- green and red crepe paper streamers were all over the place, and wreaths were everywhere.

A bunch of rather ugly-looking paper snowflakes had been attached to the ceiling and dangled from there, dancing on top of some people's heads and scattering glittery sparkle powder on the ground and in the air.

And the Black Order had even gone as far as to set up a bunch of glass chandeliers.

Ugh, stupid Christmas, and stupid candy canes on the stupid Christmas tree.

The huge green Christmas tree stood in the middle of the cafeteria in all of its sparkling glory. Gleaming ornaments decorated every bough, plastic little trumpets hung from branches on gold thread, bells dangled from the ribbons encircling the tree, tinsel and garlands were strewn all over the green needles, and a light-up angel stood on the very tip-top of the tree, balancing on the apex with its tiny pale foot.

A train with pictures of Komui plastered all over it circled the bottom, emitting "choo-choo" sounds. At the bottom, a massive pile of gifts and presents had built up, and occasionally, a Finder or some random other person would stand up, search through the heap, and bring one back with their name on it.

Kanda didn't even bother to go, since everyone probably just gave him some crappy stuff like last year. Last year, he had gotten a pair of woolen socks which he burned immediately, and he had also gotten a very festive-looking red skirt, which was also burned.

"Merry Christmas, Kanda!" called out Lenalee, interrupting his thoughts.

Kanda scowled at her and muttered, "Merry Christmas."

The Chinese girl smiled back warmly. "Kanda, please take this box to the science department, okay?"

"No-"

Lenalee dumped the cardboard box in his arms anyway and skipped off. "Thanks, Kanda! You're the best!" She waved back at him, and the Japanese exorcist was just about to-

But she was a girl, of course, and she was Komui's little sister.

He just made a face and stalked away with the box.

--

When Kanda had reached the hallway that lead to the science department, he finally, finally looked down at the box.

He dropped it abruptly.

Inside the box, there were..

There were..

_Candy canes. Lots of shiny, plastic-wrapped striped candy canes._

He just hated candy canes.

First of all, they were chock full of sugar.

He had heard plenty of dental horror stories from the redheaded rabbit; something about the cavities turning the poor person's teeth into black sludge that smelled like sewer gunk, and then the rot spreading to the brain and melting that too. Lavi even described how the slush-brains were like and how they came out, and then-

Kanda managed to shut him up by stuffing him in a nearby giftbox that was covered in rabbits (Komui loves his rabbit mug too much).

The next day, Lenalee had shrieked so loud that Marie had to go to the infirmary, and in the end, Lavi also ended up going.

Second of all, they were just plain unnatural.

Thanks to a lost bet, Kanda had once tried a candy cane. He sucked on it for a little while, and when he looked at it, the candy cane had taken on a pearly-looking colour, just like a pearl necklace. Kanda crushed the candy cane underneath his boot with a stomp.

Third of all, they were sweet and minty.

He detested sweets, and also, he didn't need a candy cane to freshen his mouth up. Brushing your teeth was enough; why would he need to have something minty?

Then the Japanese teen bent over to pick the box up, holding it as far away from his body as possible. He walked down the hall slowly, keeping his eyes off of the box.

"Merry Christmas, Kanda!" said a cheery voice, and Kanda looked up to see that it was the beansprout. "I didn't know you liked candy canes."

"I don't," snarled the long-haired one, scowling.

"Then you're giving them away? That's very unlike you, Bakanda," replied Allen with a dazzling smile. "Anyway, Merry Christmas again! And a happy New Year to you!"

"Bah, humbug," hissed the grumpy teen, having heard that term somewhere.

Allen chuckled. "You're funny, Bakanda."

"Yeah, you are too," snapped Kanda, rolling his eyes.

""Can I have some candy canes?" asked Allen, his hand outstretched.

"No," was Kanda's abrupt answer.

"Why?" inquired the white-haired teen.

"'Cause they're not for you," grumbled Kanda.

"Do you even like candy canes?" asked Allen.

"No." The Japanese exorcist wanted to just hurl the box at the beansprout and get it over with.

"Then can I have them?"

"No."

"You're terrible, Bakanda," said Allen brightly, and he neatly plucked a wrapped candy cane right from the box and walked away.

When Allen was out of sight, Kanda almost laughed. "I know I am."

--

"Oh, hello, Yuu-chan!" exclaimed a familiar annoying voice. "Merry Christmas!"

"Idiot rabbit, here's to hoping you get sent away in a giftbox." And Kanda chucked the empty cardboard box at Lavi's head.

It hit dead on.

Lavi shrieked in mock horror, making some strangled-sounding noises. "My face! My beautiful, flawless face!"

"Stop worrying about your stupid face, rabbit," muttered Kanda.

"You hit me with a box, Yuu! A box! You know how much damage that causes to my magnificent face-"

"How much?" asked Kanda, not really understanding the rabbit's constant blubbering.

"Your face!" hollered the redhead, laughing hysterically. He picked up the box and examined it with a broad grin. "Merry Christmas, Yuu! Thanks for the thoughtful gift!" With a wave, Lavi walked away with a skip in his step.

"I really hope the idiot gets sent away in a giftbox."

"Hey, Yuu, I heard that!"

--

Kanda returned to his room, relieved to be away from all of that Christmas cheer and decorations and music and dancing- you get the point.

He sighed, and flopped himself down onto the bed, and he cracked an eye open, hoping to see the familiar dull table and the cracked stained glass window, all normal.

What he saw was not normal.

The walls were a merry white, red, and green Christmas combination, and someone had glued paper streamers onto the ruined walls. A wreath that was shedding dead needles was hung up beside the window, which was adorned with a bunch of velvety red ribbons. A rug that had a picture of Santa Claus chuckling on it was spread out over the floor, and Kanda realized that he had set his beloved Mugen down on a repainted green table.

Mugen was now a deep pine green, and Kanda was not happy.

And the lotus- what happened to the lotus?

He found it sitting on his bed with a candy cane, a crumpled note attached to it (Kanda sat on it) that read:

_Dear Yuu,_

_Sorry to disappoint you, I didn't get sent away in a giftbox yet. Still right here!_

_Anyway…If you're wondering about what happened to your room, it's called 'Lavi's Handiwork- Christmas Style'. Awesome, isn't it? And Lenalee even helped me with the ideas!_

_The candy cane's from Allen, technically. He gave it to me a few days ago, but I liked your box better than the candy cane, so ta-dah! Here's the candy cane! I hope you really like it!_

_Say thanks to Allen, okay? That kid is just amazing. You should appreciate him more. 8D_

_Your best friend ever,_

_Lavi Bookman_

Kanda tossed the note somewhere behind him, and he looked at the candy cane, eyeing it with disdain. It was had vivid cherry red stripes, and the white was a bleached white that made him feel uncomfortable.

He shoved it in his pocket, for what reason he didn't know. Deciding to leave his poor green sword on the table, he walked out of the door.

Stupid, stupid Lavi.

--

"Merry Christmas, Bakanda!" Allen's happy voice drilled into Kanda's ears.

"You said that to me before, beansprout," said Kanda, his hand somehow finding the candy cane in his pocket.

"I know, but I've said it to Lavi like a million times too," replied Allen, waving his own candy cane in the air to illustrate his point somehow.

"Che." The Japanese exorcist pulled the candy cane out of his pocket, and he looked at it, suddenly remembering the note. "The rabbit told me to say thank you to you."

"Really?" The white-haired exorcist smiled, fingering the plastic wrapping on the candy cane.

"You…you kept that."

"Oh, this?" Allen turned his gaze onto the striped candy. "Of course I kept it. And apparently, you have a candy cane too."

"The idiot rabbit gave it to me."

"That jerk, he just regifted the candy cane I gave him!" Allen frowned.

"Che." Kanda rolled the candy cane around in his fingers, glowering at it.

"Well, you can keep it." The other thought for a moment. "In fact, I want you to keep it."

"Why the-"

But Allen grinned, unwrapped the candy cane skillfully, and he shoved it in Kanda's mouth, earning a gasp and a glare. "There you go."

The Japanese teen managed a crooked smile. "You too." He unwrapped Allen's candy cane, rapidly shoving it in Allen's mouth.

The cursed teen smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Kanda."

"Merry Christmas, beansprout."

"I'm not a beansprout, you-"

"Your voice is so annoying; go eat your candy cane."

"Fine-"

"Or I'll eat it for you."

"Bakanda, when did you start liking candy canes?"

"Just now." A smug smirk found its way onto Kanda's face.

"You're hilarious."

"Shut up."

--

Extra:

In the end, Lavi _did _end up getting sent away in a giftbox, except this time to Miranda. Poor Miranda almost threw herself out the window when she discovered Lavi in her present, and Marie ended up saving her- except he had to go to the infirmary again after hearing Miranda's shrill screaming up close (especially with his sensitive hearing). Lavi was beaten up by Lenalee for scaring Miranda to death, and he also ended up going to the infirmary.

Deja vu.

* * *

I forgot to mention this: I tried to make it funny and well..EPIC FAIL. Yeah. It didn't turn out funny at all, since I wasn't really in a great mood..Hahaha..

The end was a little strange to me. D: I don't really know what kind of gibberish I'm sprouting again, so I'll just be quiet.

Merry Christmas again, and I hope you enjoyed the fanfic and your Christmas! :]

Review please? :3


End file.
